Legend of Dragoon: Ghosts of the Past
by Anime Chick Authoress
Summary: Now that evil is threatening Endiness again, the long dead Dragon Knights must pass on their Dragoon Spirits. A sucky summary, but a good story so far. It's not mostly a humor story, but I try to keep it like that. Expect a great number of genres.
1. chp1

Well, after beating the game, I decided to write this. I don't expect it to be much, as I have a hard time committing myself to stuff (kinda lucky I don't have a boyfriend then, don't you agree?). Just try and be patient with me. It won't be good quite yet, 'cuz I'm just starting it right now. Once I get into the main story, I promise it'll be more exciting. This is only my second fic (I know, I know, I should have finished my other one first), so I haven't had much practice. I mean it though, it'll start getting good once I get into battles 'n stuff. I really can put things into good detail. Anyway, ready to read the story and stop listenin' to me? Thought so.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Two of Mrs. Brownly's students sat chatting casually in the back of the English classroom. It was the final day of their 11th grade year at Bale High School, and they were more than ready for the summer vacation. Since they're going to be a couple of the main characters in this story, let's take some time to describe these two. Shall we?  
  
The shorter girl, only about five feet tall, was a Wingly from Ulara. Her name was Gwen Sahn, a.k.a., Gweni. Her eyes were the same hue as an eagle's, but they didn't have that wild, untamed look; instead, her golden, glimmering eyes seemed to calm people. Gwen's hair was a platinum lavender, highlighted with bright violet streaks. Most of it stopped a little past shoulder-length, but her bangs to fell just below her waist. She usually had a cheerful, energetic countenance, but would even get in her teachers' faces if they didn't treat her right. Oh, and about her special quality, she had a few outstanding talents. While she still had the magical wings of her race, she lacked the rest of the Wingly powers. What Gwen did have was an incredible mind! Her psychic powers included, but weren't limited to, telepathy, telekinesis, and manipulation.  
  
The second teenager was known as Jenifer Blaise. She had been born in the village of Rouge. After being orphaned, Jeni, as most called her, went with her cousin's family to Fletz. And then, they moved to Bale. Jenifer's currently living with her cousin, Conner Xavier, not too far from the high school. Most people would call her a rebel, bad ass, or just plain mean. Well, rebel and bad ass describe her, but not mean. She was actually a really nice person if you gave her a chance. Her coal black eyes reflected her attitude; she could either stare you down or quell your fears. Jenifer was also quite creative, as you could see by looking at her hair. Most of it was jet black, and fell to the hem of her jeans, but was full of streaks of blue, red, silver, and gold. Her talent was this: remarkable speed and agility! She had practiced the art of her hometown since she was old enough to understand what it was, and had tested the limits of her mind and body several times. Don't go thinking that she never hurt herself by doing this, because she definately did. She had the scars to prove it! But her wounds had only made her more determined to become stronger. In other words, even Gwen's telekinesis couldn't throw her around; she was just to quick for her friend to concentrate on her!  
  
Speaking of their friendship, the two were hardly anything alike. Yet somehow, they stayed the best of friends. No one could see how. Gwen would rather read a romance novel than flirt with a guy (except for one particular person!), while Jenifer enjoyed chasing hotties around the mall. Jeni would like nothing more than to travel the world, yet Gweni liked how things were going for her at home. Jenifer hated camping, but Gwen was at home in the woods. One thing they did have in common was Bale High's Sparring team. They loved the arena, and were often called the "Lovely Dragoons", as they were a couple of the Bale High Dragon Knights' best fighters!  
  
Now, I think we know enough about these two for now, so let's continue with the rest of the story.  
  
Gwen checked her watch as Jenifer continued to tell her about her new shirt. "It's really cool. The sleeves are a bit torn up for design, and it's camo. I also got a pair of pants to match. They're jean with camoflauge near the hem of the right leg, and there's a pocket somewhere below the knee on the other leg."  
  
"Oh, neat! Where'd ya get 'em?" Gwen asked as she tapped her watch's lens. She hadn't quite noticed that the battery had died two days ago.  
  
"I got them over at the mall yesterday." Jenifer replied in a mumble. She had been watching her friend trying to decide why her watch read 10:30, instead of the same time as the classroom's clock, which was 3:10. Jenifer sighed. Her friend was actually very smart, and her near perfect grades reflected it, but she could be a bit dingy at times. "Gweni, dear child, it died! And who knows how long ago!"  
  
She raised an eyebrow and finally noticed that the hands simply weren't moving. "Yep, yer right! It died." with that she removed the battery, replaced the back of her watch, and chucked the battery into the trash can. "I can get a new battery after school. Oh, who's pickin' us up?"  
  
"Conner is. Remember, you're spending the night with me this weekend."  
  
"Oh yeah! That's right! I guess I sorta forgot." Gwen said sheepishly. The Wingly could also be very forgetful.  
  
It was Jenifer's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You've been to and from your locker all day, Gweni girl. Didn't you once, just once, even notice your backpack stuffed full of clothes in that tiny thing these people expect us to keep our books in?"  
  
"Well yeah I gue--" she was interrupted by the bell. "Boo-yah!"  
  
As the students left the class, each one wished Mrs. Brownly a great vacation. The teacher gave both Jenifer and Gwen a hug as they approached the door. "I want to see the both of you back in this room in two months, got it?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Mrs. Brownly. Me 'n Jeni can take care of ourselves! Good-bye!"  
  
"Bye, Mrs. Brownly," Jenifer said with a warm smile. "We'll miss you so much!"  
  
"I'll miss the rest of you, too, girls. Be ready to tell me all about your vacation when you get back."  
  
The girls nodded as they walked off. As soon as they had grabbed their bags and cleaned out their lockers, they were outside. Conner was waiting for them in his old truck. It was brown, with no tailgate, and had a dent in the left door. It was a beat up old thing, but ran well, and had great gas mileage. He was especially proud of the stereo system, which he had constructed and installed himself.  
  
"You two got everything? I'm not making a trip back here." Conner warned after the two had climbed in.  
  
"Hold on a sec," Jenifer said as she turned Gwen's face towards her. "Don't tell me you forgot you glasses in your locker again."  
  
Gwen held up her glasses in one hand and a blue cloth in the other. "I had been cleaning them. Trust me, everything's out of that locker. Everything, down to the last bit of scrap paper!"  
  
"Then let's go home. It's my night to do laundry, and I've gotta get started." Conner said as he started up the engine and drove off.  
  
***  
  
As Gwen, Conner, and Jenifer enjoyed a rather calm evening, other things were happening in the world. It had been years since anyone had seen the Dragoons. Some supposed it was because the legendary Knights weren't needed anymore. Others thought it was just a matter of time before they would return. Those who thought the Dragoons never existed, or would never be again, were fools.  
  
Somewhere in an untouched bay, on a muddy little bit of land, the Red- Eye and Dark Dragoon Spirits began to glow. Slightly at first, but then with a hightened intensity, until they appeared to no longer be solid objects, but made completely of light!  
  
The same thing was happening to the Blue Sea Spirit in Lohan! The Golden and Violet Spirits were resonating in Rouge. Light was pouring from the Jade Spirit in Bale, and from the White Silver Spirit in Deningrad. The Divine Spirit had begun to shine in Seles. And as each of the Dragoon Spirits began to glow even brighter, they started to lift from whatever surface they had been. In the next moment, people were standing beside them! Each person was the last owner of the Spirits.  
  
Meru stared excitedly around herself as she held her Spirit. She could tell what was about to go down. Rose was silent with thought. Zeig looked thoughtfully down at his Spirit. The two looked up at each other and nodded. Dart stared off into the distance as the Divine Spirit continued to shimmer. Kongol and Haschel laughed as they remembered the time the Giganto had accidently flipped off of the Rouge training platform and into the sea. Miranda readied her bow and arrows in anticipation for what was to come. Albert took a few moments to stare out over Bale, glanced at Lavitz Slambert's old home, and then walked into the throne room. That place had been where Shana and Dart had waited for Lavitz the first time he had met them. Looking at his Spirit, Albert noticed something.  
  
When he had been on the balcony, the highest point in Bale, the Spirit had been shining brighter. He took it back outside, and it shimmered even more brilliantly. Why was this happening? But then it hit him. Why else would his soul have been allowed to return to earth? Something was happening, and he knew what had to be done. He couldn't be a Dragon Knight any more, but someone else could. His mind was made up. He would find the next Jade Dragoon!  
  
In a flash of emerald green light, he had dissappeared with the Jade Dragoon Spirit. 


	2. chp2

Jenifer tossed and turned in an uneasy sleep. Images were flooding her mind. Horrible images. She could see Gwen dying at the end of a sword, and Conner drowning in a sea of blood. Then she saw Mrs. Brownly being choked to death by an unseen force, with her slaughtered grandaughter not too far from her side. A young man she didn't recognize was being engulfed by the flames of death, and two more men were suffering in a desert, miles from any form of help. And she saw thousands more people being killed by a mysterious disease.  
  
The world was barren of any life, except for disfigured monsters, as the teenager wandered through what used to be Bale. Tears streamed down her face. What had caused this? What could have killed her friends, and the life in the world? Why was this happening?  
  
She sunk to the ground, and simply sat there on her knees, the awful images blocking everything else from her view. That's when the green light chased the horrific show of death from her mind. Jenifer felt as if hope was returning to her through the warmth of the strange glow. Her coal black gaze lifted from the ground to meet the kind eyes of a long dead king.  
  
The teenager recognized the face of King Albert of Serdio from her history books. But why was he standing in front of her? Why?  
  
As if he could read her mind, the king answered, "I have come to ask you a favor, Jenifer. I'm afraid it's a bit much to ask of someone so young, but it's necessary. You don't want those images to become a reality, do you?"  
  
"Of course I don't! But, why do you ask, and why did you show them to me?" Jenifer replied suspiciously.  
  
His face seemed to turn quite grave. "What you saw is the future of the world. I had to give you an idea of how awful it will be. But, there is something you can do to prevent that future. You can help to break the chains of fate, Jenifer." he said as he held out a hand -- that held the Jade Dragoon Spirit!  
  
The green stone lifted from his palm and floated before Jenifer's face. "Go ahead, Jeni," urged the king, "Take it."  
  
She reached out, grasped the small stone in her strong hand, and it began to glow intensely. The warmth entered her body like a breath of fresh air -- and she woke up.  
  
Her black eyes snapped open. She was sitting up, with her hand outstretched, the Spirit still in it. Albert was standing at the end of her bed, grinning at her surprise. "Didn't expect that, did you? Well, will you except this fate, the fate of a Dragoon, in order to abolish the terrible fate of the world?"  
  
Jenifer lowered her now stiff arm, and sighed. "Do I have a choice? I read that once a Dragoon Spirit glows in your hand, it's your obligation to except the responsibility of a Dragon Knight. Then again, there hasn't been a Dragoon for hundreds of years, has there?"  
  
"That still doesn't answer my question."  
  
She raised an eyebrow and muttered, "Persistent, aren't we?"  
  
"I apollogize, but I don't have much time on this earthly plane. I need your answer now."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Al. But if I die, it's your damn fault!"  
  
He chuckled as he slowly began to fade away. "Trust me, as long as you're both smart and strong, you'll turn out just fine. Good-bye, Jeni, and good luck!"  
  
The teen groaned and sprawled out on her back. What was she getting into? She could definately fight, but could she slay a Dragon, or best a Wingly, as the Dragoons once had? She giggled softly. She had bested a Wingly several times; Gwen could be so eay to beat when she was distracted. But, could she save the world from its future, from its fate, by herself? Even if she was a Dragoon now, she was still just one person, in what could be an ocean of monsters, deception, enemies, and rather bloody deaths.  
  
Then another question entered her mind. What was she supposed to do now? Where was she supposed to go? And why was the world in danger anyway? There had been peace since she could remember, and a long, long time before that. Maybe she was still dreaming. With that in mind, she punched herself in the stomache. "Ow! That wasn't such a good idea." she muttered painfully as she massaged the spot she had hit.  
  
Eventually deciding that discussing this matter with Gwen would be more efficient, she let herself drift back to sleep. After all, she thought vaguely, Gwen's a Wingly, and her parents might know something about what's wrong.  
  
The Jade Dragoon Spirit was still clutched in her hand, and its warmth kept away any nightmares she might have had of the future.  
  
***  
  
Conner stirred a pot full of oatmeal at the stove. He was a great cook, and no one liked his meals better than Jenifer and Gwen. Breakfast foods were his specialty.  
  
He took the large wooden spoon out of the mixture to taste it, and ended up scolding his tongue. "Shit! Damnitt! Jeni, fix some water!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, she got up from the table and poured a glass of milk for her cousin. "This works better than water, as you should know by now."  
  
Gwen giggled. "Yeah, Conner, you've burned your tongue enough times, ya should at least know that! Or know to blow on your food 'til it cools."  
  
Growling at Gwen's comment, he set the now empty glass aside and began to stir again. Jenifer laughed inside and motioned for Gwen to follow her out the back door. Once the teenager was sure that no one was around, she repeated last night's events. At first Gwen didn't believe her, and thought it was a joke to prove how gullible she was. But when Jenifer pulled out her shimmering Dragoon Spirit, the Wingly nearly flipped. She started jabbering about her father's warnings, her mother's night terrors, her own premonitions, and didn't stop until Jenifer had put her into a headlock and stuffed a sock into her mouth.  
  
Jenifer looked around the make sure Conner or the neighbors weren't staring at them, and hit her friend over the head. "You numbskull! Be quiet! I don't know if it's safe for someone to know about this. The enemy could be nearly anyone. Don't you think about these things? You're supposed to be smart."  
  
Gwen rubbed her head gently, spat the sock out, and whimpered. "I'm sorry, but I'm really, really scared, Jeni. The Winglies've been gettin' warnings 'bout this for I dunno how long. An' this's just enough to scare the whole of Ulara 'n the Wingly Forest outta Endiness. Why're ya so calm? Don' ya realize how bad this is?"  
  
Jenifer let her head drop and muttered, "I know this is serious, but I'm not going to let it get to me. Whatever happens, I'm going to go through with this." and she looked back up. "But I don't want to do it alone, Gwen. I know I'm a Dragoon now, but I'm still only one teenager. Well, are you going to help me out, buddy? I really could use your help right about now."  
  
Gwen's fear suddenly left her, and one of her foremost instincts came into play. She had a strong devotion to friendship, and couldn't stop herself from helping out her friends, especially Jenifer. And now Jenifer actually needed her. How could she let her best friend down? She couldn't, and it was as plain as that. Jenifer was her friend, and Gwen wouldn't make her, wouldn't even let her, stand on her own. She stood straight up and grinned wickedly. "Do ya really think I'd let ya have all the fun?" she said with a shrug of her shoulders and raised eyebrows. "I wanna kick ass too, ya know. It wouldn't be fair if ya left me outta it."  
  
Jenifer laughed out loud and embraced her friend. She could always depend on Gwen. At least she wasn't alone now. Maybe this whole saving the world thing wasn't going to be so bad. Gwen would always be able to make her laugh in serious times, and her mental power could teleport them out of danger. And if worst came to worst, she knew she wouldn't die alone. The Wingly would stay by her side till the end of time.  
  
Gwen chuckled and pulled away. "When did ya become so soft? I thought ya were a rebel?" she teased.  
  
Jenifer shook her head. "I'm just relieved. I've got my best buddy on my side now, so I know I can't lose. No matter what, I can'e be defeated. It's unthinkable."  
  
She put her hands behind her head and moved her gaze skyward. "I never knew ya had so much trust in me. I'm flattered, Jeni. But anyhoo, your trust'll be rewarded. If some bastard and or bitch tries to hurt my buddy, they'll be sent flyin' half way crossed the world! Telekinesis's so cool!" and she jumped up and down excitedly. "So, when do we leave, and shouldn't we tell Co--?"  
  
Jenifer put her hand over Gwen's mouth just as Conner was opening the door. She hoped that he hadn't heard anything. She really hadn't intended on telling him about her Spirit, as she knew that he would have tried to stop her. Conner wasn't mean or controlling, but he did worry about Jenifer greatly. He would have done anything to keep her from sneaking off on a dangerous mission.  
  
"Okay, you two, breakfast is ready. Oh, and, Jeni, stop trying to suffocate Gwen. Her mom'll kill me if she doesn't come home alive." and he walked back inside.  
  
Gwen entered Jenifer's mind. It didn' sound like he heard anything. Can ya let me go now?  
  
"Why are you speaking telepathically?"  
  
Well it's not like I can talk through your hand, Jeni-poo! Lemme go! and she slapped away her hand. "Yekee! Your hand tastes like shit!"  
  
Jenifer raised an eyebrow, slapped Gwen's arm, and the two ran in to wash up for the meal.  
  
***  
  
Gwen stared blankly at the ceiling as Jenifer packed a few things in her rather large school bag. They were going to ask if the teenager could spend the night in Ulara at the Sahns residence. Once they were there, Gwen would gather her own supplies and they would walk to the nearest shop for potions and food. After that, they would be on their way to the Wingly Forest, where they hoped to find some answers about the Dragoons.  
  
The Wingly suddenly thought of something, although she had been completely void of thought for quite some time. "Jeni, aren't there eight Dragoon Spirits?"  
  
"Yeah," she muttered.  
  
She tilted her head. "Well, if there's more Spirits, then why would Albert be the only Dragoon to pass on his Spirit? I mean, if this's a world crisis somewhat like the one they faced, then the others have to be looking for new Dragoons too, right? Why would ya be the only one?"  
  
Jenifer looked up from her bag and raised an eyebrow. "Gweni, you're pretty smart, but that's genius. Have you been reading psychology books again?"  
  
"Of course I haven't! I only read those cuz' I thought they had somethin' to do with psychic powers at first. Trust me, I was plenty wrong! Anyhoo, it wasn' genius, jus' common sense. Why would the kind-hearted King Albert from our history books send a lone Dragoon into a huge war?"  
  
"I guess you're right. But, I hadn't thought of that before. Hey, where do you think the other Dragoons are?" and she turned to look at her friend.  
  
Gwen sighed and thought for a moment. "Okay," and she turned over onto her stomach and looked up at Jenifer. "Most of the Dragoons separated and ended up livin' in different places, right? The Golden 'n Violet in Rouge; the Divine in Seles; the Blue Sea in Lohan; the Jade, which ya already have, in Bale; the White Silver in Deningrad; 'n no one knows where the Darkness 'n Red-Eye Dragoon Spirits are, cuz' Rose 'n Zeig died with 'em in the Moon That Never Sets, the flesh of the Virage Embryo. If ya ask me, the Dragoons are either flyin' around, lookin' for the next owners of their Spirits, or they're waitin' for 'em in their last positions. So, we need to check each of the towns for the Spirits, and if that doesn't work, put an infomercial on T.V., 'n just bring the Dragoons to either Bale or Ulara."  
  
"In other words, going to the Wingly Forest isn't needed?"  
  
"Well, we need to know what the hell it is that we're fightin', 'n they might have the answer, so, yeah, it is necesssary."  
  
"Oh." and she continued to pack her bag as if nothing had happened.  
  
Passive little people, aren't they?  
  
Well, after Jenifer had packed everything she might need on the road, including a small, jeweled dagger that Conner had given to her for her birthday, they walked downstairs.  
  
The young man looked up from attempting to mend a hole in an old pair of jeans. He raised an eyebrow when he looked at Jenifer's stuffed bag. "Planning on going somewhere, Jeni?"  
  
She shrugged. "I was wondering if I could spend the night with Gwen for a few days. We've planned out a pretty busy schedule until about Tuesday. Can I go?"  
  
He sighed as he pushed away the jeans. He had been trying to fix the hole for nearly two hours. "Sure, but you might want to extend your plans to Thursday. I've got a job in Seles. The mayor down there is providing a hotel room and meals for me while I work on restoring an old church. Would your parents mind, Gwen?"  
  
She shook her head. "They love havin' Jeni over! Of course they wouldn' mind."  
  
"Then I guess you two can leave. I need to start getting my things together." and he stood up from the couch.  
  
Jenifer nodded. "Hey, Gwen, go ahead and go outside. I need to talk to Conner for a minute."  
  
She blew Conner a teasing kiss good-bye and walked out the door. Jenifer turned to her cousin and her gaze softened considerably. She really would miss his bright blue eyes, and perpetually messy, light brown hair. She sighed and spoke. "Cousin, you know how much I care about you, right?" Conner nodded slowly, and with a suspicious air. "Well, something bad's about to happen. I'm not sure what, but I'm going to find out, and I'm going to stop it. I promise. I can't let you get hurt."  
  
Conner raised an eyebrow yet again. "Jeni, what are you talking about? Nothing bad's about to happen. It's not like war is about to break out or something. Why do you look so worried?" and as he tilted Jenifer's chin up so that he could see properly into her face. He was surprised to see that something was being hidden by her coal black eyes. Normally, she would let him see into her heart and mind like her eyes were windows, but now, shutters blocked his view. "What's happened, Jeni?"  
  
She pulled away and cast her gaze to the floor. "You know that if I felt safe telling you, I would, but I don't. You're just going to have to wait for a little while." she embraced her cousin, pushed something into his hand, and ran out the door.  
  
Confused, Conner looked down into his palm at Jenifer's only piece of jewelry. It was her mother's sea shell necklace. Alarm rose within him. She never took off her mother's necklace! He ran out the door and looked around. Gwen had already teleported them to Ulara. There was no hope of reaching them. He really needed the money that would come from this job, so he couldn't go after them just then. He sighed and walked back into the house. He would just have to pray that the two weren't doing anything stupid.  
  
He looked down at the sea shell necklace, stuffed it into his pocket, and started up the stairs to gather what he would need for the trip to Seles.  
  
***  
  
In Ulara, Gwen looked over at her friend with an almost worried gaze. "Why did ya give him your necklace?"  
  
She just shook her head. "I just want him to have something to remember me by, in case I end up six feet under."  
  
Gwen brightened up and threw an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Awe, come on, you're breakin' my poor lil' heart! You're not gonna die, cuz' anythin' gets anywhere near killin' ya, there's gonna be a mental boot up their worthless ass and hell to pay besides that!"  
  
Jenifer laughed out loud, and she could feel the stress beginning to leave her. "You're going to turn every serious moment into a huge joke aren't you? If I do die, I'm going to die laughing!"  
  
Gwen agreed with a sheepish shrug of her shoulders, and they walked the rest of the way to the Sahns residence in high spirits. Would they get a shock when they stepped across the threshold! 


	3. ch3

Okay, was the second chapter long enough? Hope so. And I hope it wasn't too boring. Thanks to all the people who reviewed my first chapter! I was afraid no one was going to like it really. Aerena, Winglies do rock! Except for when Lloyd kills Lavitz. That was just plain mean and uncalled for! Hey, I'm getting off subject. Anyhoo, this next chapter is gonna have a wee bit 'o' action in it, and I think I might get the other seven dragoons in too! Hope you like!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Gwen turned the knob and opened the door. As soon as she had stepped into the house, someone had slammed the door in Jenifer's face. The same person jumped out from behind the door to grab the Wingly's throat with one hand, and her hands with the other.  
  
Not a good thing to do.  
  
Jenifer kicked down the door and tackled the man just as Gwen had teleported away. The teenager wrapped her strong hands around his neck, only to realize that he didn't have that much of a neck at all. And the neck that he did have was composed of bone and rotting flesh! Her stomache turned a second time when she took in the man's attire. It was the armor of an ancient Sandoran Knight, and this was the ghost of one of those knights!  
  
She was brought back to her shocked senses when the ghost began to thrash about beneath her. Forgetting about what her opponent was, she tightened her grip, and pulled as hard as she could to decapitate the phantom. He faded away into a cloud of screaming smoke when her job was done.  
  
Meanwhile, Gwen had her own problems. She had teleported into the kitchen, and into the center of a group of seven more Sandoran ghosts. She took one look around herself, shrieked in fear, and suddenly burst with psychic energy. Four weaker ones were instantly sent back to the grave, but the other three proceeded in an attempt to possess her soul.  
  
To the Wingly's surprise, an armor clad Jenifer ran into the room. She beat her brilliant wings, spread her arms out wide, and shouted, "Die again, you freaks! Wing Blaster!!!"  
  
A strong wind filled the room, formed itself into a gigantic bird around Jenifer, and she shot straight at the angry souls. They screamed in pain, and faded back into the world of the dead. Jenifer landed, detransformed, and walked over to Gwen. "Are you okay?"  
  
The girl sat there on her knees, one eye twitching, and looked up into her friend's confused eyes. "I 'dink it touched me!" she whined pathetically.  
  
Jenifer rolled her eyes and dragged the girl away. She was still whining over the "unsanitary, decayin' bastards" that had tried to steal her soul on their way up the stairs.  
  
Jenifer let go of her shirt collar and pointed to her room. "Hurry up and get your things ready, Gwen. It's a good thing your parents aren't here. Now we don't have to worry about making up excuses."  
  
She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. "I'm telekenetic. Why should I?" And with a snap of her fingers, her stuffed bag was on her back and ready to go. She took a look around her house and sighed. "I'm gonna miss this place, not to mention my mom 'n dad. Do ya think Conner's gonna forgive us for runnin' off like this?"  
  
Jenifer let her gaze drop momentarily, a feeling of guilt welling up within her, but she simply shook her head and looked back up. "He'll get over it. But, he's not our biggest worry. Think about it, Gweni. Do Sandoran ghosts visit your house often?"  
  
She shook her head and cringed at the thought of the rotting spectors. "I get your point. Monsters haven't been 'round for I don't know how long. Has someone--Uh oh..."  
  
The Jade Dragoon stepped back from her trembling friend. "The hell?"  
  
She raised her arm and pointed feebly at something behind her. She tried to say something, but words failed her. So, scared into bravery, she teleported behind Jenifer, gathered a ball of crackling psychic energy, and hurled it at a creature that was bounding up the stairs.  
  
Jeni looked down at the monster and gasped. It looked like a wolf, except for the fact that it was twice the size of any wolf she had seen, and its fangs stuck three inches out of its mouth.  
  
Gwen looked over at her friend and whimpered slightly. "Can we go now?"  
  
She slowly nodded, and the two dissappeared.  
  
As soon as they were gone, Zeig stepped out of Gwen's untouched bedroom. He had been watching them fight off the eight ghosts and the monster he had rounded up. Supposing that Gwen was just about strong enough to except her fate, he walked down the stairs to look for the Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit, which he had dropped on his way into the house. Of course, not only did he find the small stone at the foot of the staircase, but he also found a raging Mrs. Sahn.  
  
She took one look at the intruder and twin infernoes ignited in her eyes. "HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY HOUSE!!! BRINGING SLAUGHTERED CREATURES IN HERE AND GORING UP MY HOME!!! I'LL BE DAMNED IF THAT BLOOD ISN'T ABOUT TO BE MIXED WITH YOUR OWN!!!" and in her fury she gathered a ball of magic before her and sent it flying into Zeig.  
  
Now, because he's dead, he can't die again. But, he can feel pain, and trust me, he felt oodles 'n oodles of pain!  
  
Mr. Sahn placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and whispered, "Mandy, that man is Zeig, the Red-Eye Dragoon of the Dragon Campaign. He asked us to use our house to test Gweni last night. Remember?"  
  
Mrs. Sahn quickly regained her composure and smiled kindly as she help her victim up. "Oh, Mr. Field, I'm so sorry. I forgot all about it. And don't worry about this mess, don't worry about it at all! I'll clean it up in a few moments. Anyway, tell our dear Gweni that we'll miss her and to take care of herself. Although, I'm quite sure that Jenifer will look after her too."  
  
Zeig just nodded, picked up the Spirit again, and dissappeared to the Wingly Forest. Once he was there, he started mumbling all kinds of profanities that would probably change the rating of this story from PG-13 to R, so I won't type them.  
  
***  
  
Gwen flew towards her grandmother's house as quickly as she could. Ghosts, monsters, an her parents missing, were all very good reasons to go straight to grandma and whine a little bit in her opinion. Then again, she didn't know that it had all been set up for her own good. Jenifer was right behind her on foot. She had no trouble keeping up with her buddy, unless of course she was teleporting in all directions. Now that was confusing at times, and rather annoying when she did it in a practice battle. But Jeni had an idea that her talents would be very much needed in the near future.  
  
And, luckily, Gwen was about to get a pretty big boost in power. Just as they had entered the suclusion of Wanda Sahn's large garden, Zeig appeared in front of them, still clutching his stomach. Gwen stopped in midair, and Jenifer halted beside her. They both looked at him and laughed.  
  
"What happened? Did a giant cookie cutter attacked you?" Jenifer finally managed to choke out after a moment or two.  
  
For a minute, Zeig wondered what she meant, until he felt a slight breeze, and he looked down at his armor. A perfectly round hole had been made by Mrs. Sahn's blast. Raising an eyebrow in annoyance, he just threw the Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit at Gwen, which slammed right into her head, though she never muttered a word or insult. "I was going to tell you about the soul within the Spirit, but you can just figure that out for yourself!" And he was gone.  
  
Gwen picked the glowing stone out of the grass and tilted her head. "Eh? The soul within the Spirit? What da 'ell does that mean?"  
  
Jenifer just shrugged her shoulders. "It'll show us when it feels like it I guess. Anyway, let's take care of what we need to and get out of here. Does your grandma still have those scrolls about the Dragoons? I have a feeling that we might want to look over them."  
  
Gwen nodded. "She keeps 'em in her attic. Nanny'll be glad to let us borrow 'em."  
  
So, with one more Dragoon, the two ran inside, hoping to get a few answers.  
  
***  
  
Now, while those two poured over ancient texts, the other six Dragoons had delivered their Spirits to their new owners. But right now, let's concentrate on the last person to finish his job--Dart.  
  
The old church looked excactly as it had the day Dart and Shana had gotten married. The stained glass windows sparkled in the sunlight and cast brilliant colors onto the pews, marble pillars, and the podium. It was there, in one of the pews, that Dart found the Divine Dragoon Spirit's next owner. His head was lowered in silent prayer, a sea shell necklace grasped between his hands.  
  
Dart walked up to where he was seated and pulled the Spirit from his pocket. Its bright glow caught the man's attention, and he looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb your prayers, but you need to be leaving right about now. I just spoke with the Seles's mayor, and he can find someone else to take your job for now. You'd better get packed." Dart said as he continued to walk around the old church. Memories of it came flooding back to him.  
  
The man stood up and narrowed his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't believe that we've met before. Could you at least tell me your name before giving me orders?"  
  
Dart looked back at him and smiled. "My name's Dart Field. You're right, we haven't met before, but you know who I am. I know that it's a surprise to see a dead guy right in front of you, but I've got an even bigger surprise."  
  
His face paled slightly and he nearly fell back into the pew that he had just left. "You're dead? Okay, just what surprise could be bigger than this?"  
  
"Would you believe that you're the next Divine Dragoon?"  
  
He just stood there, trying to think of an answer to this news. Finally, he shook his head. "No, I can't be a Dragoon. I suppose that something must be wrong if you're passing on your Spirit, but I have to support my cousin, and occasionally her friend. I can't go off to fight, Jeni needs me."  
  
Dart walked up to him and shoved the Spirit into his hand. "You're right, Conner, Jenifer does need you, but not as you think she needs you. She's the Jade Dragoon now. And her friend, Gwen, she's the Red-Eye Dragoon. They both need you to help them fight, and so will the rest of the Dragoons. They're in the Wingly Forest. Pack your things and get going. The situation is getting worse in the world by the moment." Dart took one more look around the church, and he was gone.  
  
Conner was usually a pretty calm guy, but right now, he was fuming. Jenifer wasn't in Ulara with Gwen. The both of them had become Dragoons and had recklessly decided to save the world from hell knows what! His things still being in his truck, he ran outside and picked up his duffle bag. He'd just leave his tools and vehicle behind for now. At the highest point of his anger, he held up the glowing Dragoon Spirit and transformed. His bag still in hand, he took off into the air, just as five other Dragoons were at about that time, and flew in the direction of the Wingly Forest, the six wings making short work of the distance.  
  
He shouted out into the cooling night air. "JENIFER BLAISE, IF YOU DIE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU OVER AGAIN!!!"  
  
***  
  
In the Wingly Forest, Jenifer looked up from a scroll and poked Gwen's shoulder, who had looked up as well. "Gweni, my dear child, am I going crazy, or did I just hear Conner say that he was going to kill me?"  
  
Gwen shrugged and widened her eyes in concern and confusion. "I was 'bout ta ask ya the same question."  
  
Both girls just gave disturbed shudders and continued with their tedious work. It was then of course that they realized they had read every scroll and hadn't learned a single thing that their history books hadn't already explained to them. Gwen pulled her hair and banged her head on the table. Jenifer sighed and moaned quite loudly, "What good did that do us!?"  
  
"At least you got a better explanation of what the Dragoons were like." the Red-Eye Spirit mentioned optimistically.  
  
Gwen stopped banging her head and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Jeni."  
  
Jenifer's eyes widened as she turned her attention to the stone. She poked her friend's shoulder once more. "I didn't say that, Gwen."  
  
"Then what did?"  
  
"I did!"  
  
Both girls looked at the Spirit, looked back at each other, screamed, and ran off. Delayed reaction, wasn't it?  
  
Well, the "soul within the Spirit" just shrugged off their odd reactions and continued with his nap. Lazy lil' Lavi! Yes, the soul that's supposed to be helping Gwen and Jenifer is Lavitz. Audience's reaction: O_o. What does that face thing mean anyway? Wait, getting off track. Bad author! *smacks self over the head* Thats better!  
  
***  
  
In the world of the dead, each Dragoon from both wars had gathered to listen to a bit of news from Lloyd.  
  
"Damnitt! I thought that we had already gotten rid of that guy!" the Wingly shouted out in annoyance as he skimmed over a letter from Ulara. "You people won't believe this load of shit."  
  
Damia stopped playing with Lenus's hair to listen. "Who's started trouble this time, Lloyd?"  
  
He just shook his head and crumbled up the piece of paper. "If they don't kill him this time, I'll break out of hell and do it myself. It was bad enough that Melbu Frahma managed to survive to the second war, but this is insane! Zeig, Rose, I thought you two made sure that he was dead!?"  
  
Every set of eyes fell upon the two. Rose just kicked Zeig and mumbled for him to answer. Gulping he stood up and spoke. "Well, we sort of couldn't kill him."  
  
Each Dragoon moved closer to make a tight circle around Rose and Zeig. He took a breath and added quickly, "What would you expect? I mean, it's kind of hard to kill a person who has immortality, isn't it?"  
  
Kanzas was the first to throw a punch.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay now! Another chapter finished. I think this one pretty much sucked, but oh well. What do you think? Do I need to make some changes? Should I keep my idea about Lavitz? I need answers here... Please? Anyway, I just wanted to clear something up before I got questions about it. If you recall, a few of the people you had to fight, like Lenus and Doel, were Dragoons for a while, but never joined your team, and I think all of them died. Anyway, I included them as part of the group of Dragoons in the world of the dead. So, any questions, comments, ideas, or opinions? Then review. I've only gotten good comments so far, and I appreciate them greatly. And if I get flames, I will laugh at them and roast marshmallows and hotdogs. It's okay to state your opinion, but if you get up in my face, I will only insult you to a higher degree. Luckily that hasn't happened to me yet. And, as I said before, I appreciate it. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
